1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a multifunctional pocket knife.
2. Description of Related Art
Multifunctional pocket knives of the "Swiss knife" type generally comprise one or more cutting blades and/or a plurality of implements pivoting between the two sides of the knife. The success of these knives stems in particular from the great variety of available implements allowing great versatility and numerous uses in diverse areas of application.